


Rat Race Coda: Waking

by cjk1701



Category: Rat Race - Dick Francis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjk1701/pseuds/cjk1701
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rat Race Coda: Waking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twincy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twincy/gifts).



> Thanks to Sonya for the lightning beta!
> 
> Written for twincy

 

 

I woke up to a nauseating mix of hospital smells. 

"He's woken up! Matt, look at me!"

Midge, I thought. My eyes wouldn't focus properly. 

"Colin's taken Nancy down to the cafeteria," Midge said. Her voice was all wrong.

"How... how long?" Mine wasn't all that right, either. My head felt stuffed with wool.

"Almost two days! Nancy wouldn't leave, but they said it was all right once they saw Colin... Matt, we thought..."

"It's all right," I said. I wondered if it was.

There was noise, a young doctor shining a light in my eyes and people talking. I felt sore rather than acutely hurting and wondered vaguely about the drugs they were giving me. 

Less than three weeks to my medical. 

I wondered if I'd fly again.

"Matt!" Nancy said. I opened my eyes and wondered when I'd closed them.

"I'm all right," I said. Tried to say. Started coughing halfway through and couldn't finish.

"Matt," Nancy said again. She was crying. Midge was hugging her. Two parts of a whole.

I drifted. 

"Hey," Colin said, and I opened my eyes again. It was darker, and my head felt clearer.

"I'll be fine," I said. "Nancy shouldn't worry."

Colin rolled his eyes. "You should see yourself," he said. 

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like hospitals." 

"Git," Colin said, almost fondly. 

"Is Midge all right?" 

Colin nodded. "Yes, I had a friend drive them home. They were both exhausted."

"They shouldn't..." I began.

Colin shook his head. "Nancy's right," he said. "You're an idiot."

"She said that?"

He grinned. "Ask her yourself tomorrow."

My shoulder screamed in pain as I shifted around to see him better. "Colin."

"Shut up." He was smiling.

I tried again. "Colin. Thank you. The Duke..."

"Shut up," he said again. "Get better. Fly me to the races."

I couldn't help smiling back. My eyes wouldn't stay open.

"Sleep," he said.

I slept.

 


End file.
